Oh My, My, My
by Solemn Vocation
Summary: Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley FanFic. Based off of Mary's Song by Taylor Swift.


**_Oh My, My, My_**

**_A Victoire Weasley/Teddy Lupin FanFic_**

**_Summary: A Victoire/Teddy love story, based off of the lyrics of Mary's Song by Taylor Swift. Was listening to the song on my iPod and felt the urge to write a story for it. Enjoy! Oh, and before I go on, I kept Tonks and Remus alive ;)._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the song or the characters, thank you much._**

Oh My, My, My

-_She said, I was 7 and you were 9. I looked at you like the stars that shine in the sky; pretty lights. And our daddies used to joke about the two of us, growing up and falling in love and our mammas smiled and rolled their eyes and said, "Oh my, my, my."_

Victoire Weasley, aged 7, and Theodore Lupin, aged 9, were what you might call friendly rivals. Teddy just seemed so grown up, so mature, and so cool. She envied him, even though she practically worshipped him in private. In public, though, it looked as though they hated each other. Teddy would pull her braids and tease her, calling her 'Vicky' and other things. Victoire would scream and swing at him, almost always ending up in tears.

Remus Lupin, Teddy's father, and Bill Weasley, Victoire's dad, thought it was pretty funny how their children acted. Bill would laugh at the display and nudge his pal, who would shake his head and remark, "And after all this, I wouldn't be surprised if they end up married."

Fleur and Tonks, the children's mothers, upon hearing the comment, would roll their eyes and tend to the situation. "Oh my, my, my," they muttered in unison. It would be the death of every witch and wizard in England if Victoire and Teddy ended up married.

_-Take me back to the house and the backyard trees. Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me. You never did, you never did. Take me back when our world was only 1 block wide I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried. Just two kids, you and I. Oh my, my, my._

The Lupins visited the Weasley's home quite often. Tonks was intrigued with Mrs. Weasley and her French traditions, and Bill and Remus got on real well. It just so happened behind their house there were many trees. It was almost like a forest, only the trees were spread out across a distance, not too close together.

Victoire loved her trees. Unfortunately for her, so did Teddy. He went straight over to them as soon as his family arrived. One day, he came up upon Victoire sitting underneath one of the trees, playing with a rag doll.

"I'm gonna beat you up, Vicky," he threatened, rubbing his knuckles. She shrieked and jumped up. "You stay away from me, Teddy Lupin, or I'll tell my Daddy." She ran off farther into the trees. The threats continued for a while, but Teddy just liked to hear her scream. He never actually hurt her. He'd never do that.

The wooded area was only about the size of a block. Another time, Teddy came upon Victoire reading a book under one of those trees. He just sat down next to her, not saying a word. When she closed the book, he saw it was a love story. "Hey Teddy, you're brave, right?" she asked suddenly. Teddy nodded, intending to impress her. She smirked. "I dare you to kiss me," she whispered. He stared for a minute, but then looked down at the pretty little girl sitting next to him and leaned forward. Victoire, laughing, jumped up and ran back to the house. Teddy kissed the tree. It wasn't pleasant.

_-Well, I was 16 when suddenly, I wasn't that little girl you used to see, but your eyes still shined like pretty lights. And our daddies used to joke about the two of us. They never believed we'd really fall in love and our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes and said oh my, my, my._

Victoire's 6th year at Hogwarts wasn't very pleasant. Teddy, 2 years her senior, had been at school with her ever since she'd started. She'd grown accustomed to seeing him lingering in the corridor, smiling and winking at her, whenever she walked by. This year, he wouldn't be going back to Hogwarts. Her best friend was going to work with Uncle Harry as an Auror. She knew she'd miss him.

She actually didn't expect him to show up at the train station, but there he was, leaning against a brick pillar. When he saw her, he smiled and walked over. Over the years, he had watched Victoire Weasley, his best friend Vicky, grow into a beautiful young woman. He had to see her off before she was sent to that school without his protection. Perhaps he could set those little idiots who fawned over her straight right now.

She smiled back as he came up. His eyes were shining brightly- those gorgeous eyes she'd always loved. As he said goodbye, she had a sudden urge to kiss him. But, of course, they weren't alone, and he might not want to. She held back the urge and hugged him instead. However, after a few moments of the embrace, Teddy, to her surprise, kissed her!

They stood there snogging for a while, until one of the Potter children caught them. "What are you doing?" he asked. Teddy smiled. "I'm seeing her off," he said nonchalantly. As soon as the kid ran off, he resumed the task.

Remus and Bill, looking on at the scene, laughed, but were amazed. They'd joked for years that their children might fall in love one day. Now, obviously it had happened. Fleur and Tonks rolled their eyes and murmured, "Oh my, my, my." It had finally happened.

_-Take me back to the creek beds we turned up. 2 AM riding in your truck and all I'd need was you next to me. Take me back to the time we had our very first fight- the slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight. You stayed outside until the morning light. Oh my, my, my._

Whenever Victoire came back home for the holidays, Teddy would be there. They corresponded by owl while she was away. It was safe to say they were dating. The woods were still their favorite place. The many creeks that had once occupied the area had already dried up, and the two loved to turn up the beds.

When, during Christmas break, Teddy decided he wanted a Muggle driving license, Victoire offered to be his passenger. They stayed out very late indeed, oftentimes even until past 2 AM. Victoire didn't mind in the slightest. Just having Teddy next to her was comforting.

They usually had a full-length snogging fest before departing. One night, during Easter break, they had an argument instead. Victoire was complaining about all the work she had to do. Teddy told her she had another thing coming if she thought school-work was hard. They quarreled, and Victoire ended up screaming and crying, and Teddy ended up sleeping in his truck instead of going up into his guest room. They slammed doors closed.

_-A few years have gone and come around. We were sitting at our favorite spot in town when you looked at me, got down on one knee._

Victoire graduated from Hogwarts and went on to train with her Aunt Angelina. Angelina Weasley, formerly Angelina Johnson, was a Quidditch player. She trained up and coming witches and wizards for the big leagues. Victoire, the Gryffindor seeker for the past 7 years and Captain for the past 3, was an amazing player, and in a few years, Angelina was sure some scouts would want to come and see her play. They might want her on their Pro Quidditch team.

Teddy continued his Auror training under his Godfather, Harry Potter. He was doing very well, too. His father was proud of him.

Victoire was 21 now. Teddy was 23. Life was pretty good for the both of them. It was definitely true that they were a couple now; anyone could see that if they had eyes. Of course, even if they didn't, it was pretty obvious.

One afternoon, Teddy decided to take Victoire into town. Her favorite spot was the fairy fountain just outside the Muggle Town Hall. They sat and talked there, happy as anything, content with life and each other, for just a little while. Then, Teddy stopped talking. He gripped Victoire's hand tighter and his other hand fumbled in his pocket. He looked deep into her gorgeous blue eyes and got down on one knee, holding out a small blue box. When flipped open, it displayed a gorgeous diamond ring.

"Hey Vicky Weasley," he whispered.

_-Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle. Our whole town came and our mammas cried. You said I do, and I did, too. Take me home where we met so many years before. We'll rock our babies on that very front porch. After all this time, you and I. Oh my, my, my._

Bill Weasley, the happy father, led his beautiful daughter down the aisle in that little white Church. Victoire was pleased to note that their whole town, at least all the wizarding folk, had come. Teddy stood up there at the altar, his father by his side, beaming down at her.

Fleur, of course, sobbed her heart out, and even Tonks shed a few tears. It was a beautiful ceremony. The best part, of course, was when the vows were said. "Theodore Lupin, do you take…" His shiny eyes twinkled. "I do," he said confidently. "Victoire Weasley, do you take…" A single tear of pure bliss fell down her cheek. "I do," he whispered.

They were announced husband and wife, and Teddy gladly kissed the bride. The Church erupted with cheers and applause. The newlywed couple walked hand in hand down the aisle.

After the reception, Teddy took her back to Bill and Fleur's. Victoire's parents were moving out. Fleur wanted to go back to France, and now that her baby was married, she could do that. Teddy carried his wife through the door into the house, their house.

Plans were made. That peaceful front porch which the both of them loved so much was where they'd rock and hold their babies. Some might say it was too early to be thinking of children, but after all that time of fighting, snogging, and yearning for each other, they were finally together. "Oh my, my, my," sighed Victoire Lupin, as she laid her head on her husband's shoulder.

_-And I'll be 87, you'll be 89. I'll still look at you like the stars that shine in the sky. Oh my, my, my._

Victoire just passed her 87th year, and Teddy was had been 89 for a few months already. They were great-grandparents, and after so many years together, still loved each other deeply.

It was true. Teddy had queried just that morning, "My wrinkles and loss of limbs don't disturb you?" He was in a wheelchair, had been for thirty years. During a freak accident, he'd been attacked by a dragon, and both of his legs, or what was left of them, had had to have been amputated.

Victoire had laughed. "It doesn't bother me a bit," she had truthfully replied. "When I look at you, I still see that boy from so many years ago. I can't get over those eyes of yours, Teddy. They just seem to shine whenever you look at me. But I also happen to find your wrinkles very nice. And your stubby legs just prove how brave you are."

They both laughed then. Age didn't matter at all to them. Love withstands all, even time. "Oh my, my, my," Teddy muttered, shaking his head. Life may come and go, but as long as he had Victoire beside him, nothing else mattered.

_**You'll have to excuse me if it's not picture-perfect. I did this in the car on the way to visit family. Enjoy! R & R if you wish.**_


End file.
